Deadpool vs Sabretooth
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: written battle detailing a violent encounter between the Merc with a Mouth and Sabretooth. No real plot


Deadpool vs Sabretooth

location: canadian wilderness

Sabretooth lunges towards deadpool, dp pulls out twin uzis and pelts victor with bullets, creed jumps above wade, grabs wade by the back of the neck, flips in mid-air, and throws dp towards a boulder. sabretooth lunges again with his arm outstretched attempting to impale wilson with it, but wilson sidesteps the thrust, however, creed's claws still manage to slash through wade's stomach, disemboweling him and spilling his guts. deadpool pulls out his katana and lops off sabretooth's outstretched arm at the elbow, sabretooth then uses his other hand to grab his dismembered arm and shove it through deadpool's chest, leaving it stuck there. deadpool then pulls out his other katana and slashes with it in a downward vertical fashion, sabretooth leaps back avoiding the brunt of the slash but the tip of the blade still managed to lightly cut him from head to waist, leaving a thin red bleeding vertical line across the center of creed's body.

sabretooth lunges at deadpool once again, deadpool then arches his arms backwards over his shoulders as he stabs both katanas into the ground, then he uses both katanas to support his entire body weight as he lifts his entire lower body and smashes both of his feet into sabretooth's face, breaking his nose and making him swallow his own teeth. deadpool then lifts his legs even higher until they pointed upwards, then he quickly swings both legs downwards, the momentum pulls the rest of his body along and causes the katanas stabbed to the ground to be uprooted, this resulted in a forward vertical spin with deadpool swinging both katanas down (wade: this is like one of my moves on my videogame!). both katanas cut deep down into sabretooth's shoulders, and would continue to do so until victor kicks wilson away from him, leaving the katanas stuck in him.

the force of the kick sends wade flying for a few feet but before he even hits the ground, sabretooth uses his remaining hand to grab deadpool by the leg and swing him towards a tree with such force as to snap his spine in half. without letting go of wade's leg, sabretooth runs around while swinging and slamming wade into every tree he runs across, shattering bones until some of them stuck out of wade's flesh. finally, sabretooth throws deadpool towards high up in the trees, with a tree branch impaling wade in the stomach.

still stuck in the tree branch, deadpool pulls out a pistol and aims it at sabretooth, victor: " hehe what do you think that's going to do?" . wade: " im not aiming at you, im aiming at the grenade i dropped beside you before you threw me". Creed: "huh?" BLAM! BOOM! the explosion sends creed flying, burns his body, and blows away several chunks of flesh. wade then pulls himself out of the tree branch, and with his intestines tied up across several branches, he grabs one of his intestines and uses it as a rope to swing towards the recovering sabretooth (while doing the tarzan yell) and kick him off the edge of a cliff, but with the strand of intestine unable to withstand the weight and strain, it snaps and deadpool falls of the edge of the cliff as well, with both fighters falling into the Niagara falls.

1 hour later Sabretooth, now healed up and only missing his arm, goes around the forest searching for his opponent until he catches the scent of somethisomething familiar, he follows the scent until he sees . . . his arm. sabretooth sticks it back in its place until it fully heals and reattaches. sabretooth continues looking until, he catches deadpool's scent and finds him sitting on a boulder.

victor: " thought you could hide from me?".

wade : "glad to see you got your arm back, left a little bonus present in there for you".

deadpool then presses the detonator he was holding, "click" BOOOOM! after the smoke clears, sabretooth is now nothing more than a head attached to 1/4 of what used to be his chest, but was still conscious. deadpool slowly walks towards him while holding his newly reclaimed katanas, he crosses the 2 blades with each other in an an x pattern as he places the blade tips around sabretooth's neck, almost as if he was putting a huge scissor around sabretooth's neck.

"news flash Creed, sabretooths have been extinct for a while, say hi to sid and manny for me" .

sabretooth: damn you waa - SLAAAAASSSSH.

K.O.!


End file.
